Grey Heart
by CatherinCullen
Summary: TWILIGHTCROSSOVER.After a terrible accident Bella starts reading minds,seeings people's past, present and future and can also see peoples auras. After being caught doing drugs by her mom she is sent to Forks, WA as a punishment.M for language and drug use
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction. And I hope you people like it, this story is a twilight fanfiction and was inspired by the IMMORTALS series by Allison Nöel.**

**I don't own twilight nor the characters from twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. **

**I also do not own The Immortal series, cause Allison Nöel owns that. **

**I do not own the song Vermillion, cause that is probably owned by some recording studio and Slipknot.**

**And finally : I own nothing but the plot well I think you can say I own half of this plot cause there is so many fanfictions/stories similar to this one, the laptop I m writing this , and the fanfiction account and username.**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors and hope you like it!**

CHAPTER 1 -

Black skinny jeans, black tank top, cranberry colored hoodie , my usual red high top chuck taylor and my black messenger bag. CHECK

Messy pony tail, some grey eyeshadow, black eyeliner over it , and mascara. CHECK

YEP, im ready for my first day at forks high school.

FUCK MY LIFE.

Alright lets start from the beginning.

Im Bella Swan, 17, brown hair and eyes, pale skin, plump lips normal cheekbones. Im your average girl , plain simple plain. But I never realy cared about that before, still don't. I have good grades, at least I _used to_. I had some red streaks at the tips of my hair, I had done it myself and it ended up awesome , hmm maybe if college didn't go well I could take a a hair colorist course and maybe make it my future career.

About my taste in music, I like death metal, classic rock, classical music, alternative rock…. I like Flyleaf, Disturbed, Slipknot, Evanescence, Slayer, Motorhead, Led-Zepplin, Muse, P!nk, Kings of Leon, Paramore, Debussy, Beethoven etc.

Anyways..

I just moved in with my dad, because my mom caught me red handed…

--------------------_FLASHBACK_

Ugh where did I put my stash , I could swear I had put it inside my acoustic guitar **(A/N she plays guitar)**.

Alright maybe im confusing things, maybe I hid it in my wardrobe.

Nope, not here.

Ugh, I need a fix, now! Im getting anxious, I m almost my hair out off my head….

Think, think… where did I put it….

"Bella"

I look at the door, and there is standing my mom, she didn't look very happy.

"Yes mom" I say with that perfect momas-girl voice.

"What is Bella?" she says holding my coke stash up in the air.

OH SHIT! Calm down bella, calm down….

I put my well practiced poker face and said

"I don't know what's that"

Thank god , that my lying skills had better within the years

She sighed and said

"I think you know damn well what this is , young lady " in a low but serious voice.

"Nope" i said popping the 'p' " Im sure I don't."

"Stop mocking me , Bella. Im the adult here not you. But its time your start acting like one. " she said, with her voice raised with anger.

She took a deep breaths, while she tried to calm herself I went to my bed and sat down..

After some time she came to sit next to me.

"Im sending you to live with your father" she said

"What" I shrieked

"You heard me, you're going to live with your father."

"B.. But why" I asked barely whispering… what was I going to do in Forks, the rainiest place in the U.S there is probably no drug dealers there a town as small as that one, where everyone knows everyone's secret. Well im sure I can ask one of my friends for some phones of some dealers. And Charlie is almost never there, he is always in Seatle or New York, he is a famous lawyer after all and Im sure Forks is as boring as it sound. Well its better than living with my mother, she is a gold digger, always with a new husband, the more digits in their bank account the more she loves them. _SLUT_.

Well Charlie, dad, I resemble him more than my mom, he is not comfortable with his feelings , and best he does not hover so there is a very slight chance he will ever find my stash or even discover about the cutting, drugs and alcohol.

Cause the drugs, alcohol and cutting are all that matters in the end even though they are all distractions, if anyone knew the reasons behind them they would probably put me put in a Looney bin. They keep me from going mad , from telling someone, they keep me realistic because no one will ever love me, not when they discover that I hear peoples thoughts, can see their past, present, and future and see their aura. Oh and did I tell I see the souls of people who died but didn't go to neither of the sides.

"Sweetheart, you've changed a lot since the accident. Your grades dropped, you are doing drugs and god knows what, and you been to the hospital for suicide attempt eight times since the accident." She said with a matter of fact voice."Staying in Phoenix, is not helping you Bella. Please , reason with me." She pleaded.

I snorted, if only she knew…

"Its decided. I have already informed your dad about the moving arrangements.. and your plane leaves tomorrow at 10 am." She said standing up.

"So you were already planning to kick me out, since when? Hun… u can stand seeing the mistake you made 18 years ago, and that survived instead of your precious younger daughter, the golden girl…."

OH, boy I should have kept my mouth shut. She was angry, her face reddened. And tears of anger started filling her eyes.

"How dare you!" she cried… and then slapped my face, with such strength that I'm sure I will have a mark tomorrow morning. Bitch.

She headed towards the door, but before passing the threshold she turned and look at me , directly in my eyes , and I could see her blue once filled with anger and grief and said.

"Pack your bags, your plane is leaving in the morning , I already shipped your piano **(she plays the piano too, and also play drums)** to your dad's house." And then she left.

--------------------------------_END OF FLASHBA_CK

And this is how I ended up here , in Forks, WA .

Driving up to my new school inside my new black 2009 corvette SS. Listening to Last Resort by Papa Roach.

Just as I parked my car next to this old rusty truck , this was one of the flashiest cars in the parking lot, next to this shiny Volvo and a yellow Porsche turbo 911.

As I got out of my car everyone started to stare. Either because of the car, the hair , or the brown and red hair. The thoughts were varying. And so were the auras…. Well thank god I got some coke and pot enough for a month with a close friend of mine , cause I'm SURE I will need it.

**The End of this chapter. Hope you liked it, please review and tell me your opinion, rate tell me what did you thought about this chapter. And I'm not sure if this is actually going to be a actual story, so if you want this to be a a fanfiction please tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS OBVIOUSLY THE SECOND CHAPTER…..THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS…..**

**I don't own twilight nor the characters from twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. **

**I also do not own The Immortal series or characters from these series, cause Allison Nöel owns that. **

**I do not own the song Bullet with Butterfly Wings by Smashing Pumpkins… its owned by ,… not me , sorry I don't know who owns it. A/N THIS SONG IS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER I RECOMMEND YOU LISTEN TO IT WHILE U READ THIS CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT.**

**And finally : I own nothing but the plot well I think you can say I own half of this plot cause there is so many fanfictions/stories similar to this one, the laptop I m writing this , and the fanfiction account and username. And I also own any character I may end up creating in this story.**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors and hope you like it!**

**And about the I do not OWN … blah blah .. after sometime im gonna probably stop that cause its annoying to write that every time , so im probably just going to sayyy I don't own **_**ESPECIFIC SONG I MENTIONED OR BASED THIS CHAPTER IN . **_**cause u all know I don't own twilight or the immortals or the characters from these two books…. I just own some character I may end up creating and the plot well… u know that if u read the first note.**

CHAPTER 2 –

Ugh, the thoughts are …. I cannot even describe them, the boys thoughts are full of lust, and the girls thoughts are either of anger or envy…. But there were some exceptions, well atleast some people had lives..

I my way towards the school's office so that I could get my schedule.

was the school's secretary, she has a sincere and motherly aura. She gave me my schedule, a school map and a slip that I had to give back at the end of the day with the teachers signatures.

As i made my way out of the school's office the thoughts became louder and louder and I have no idea why cause its not like there was more people than before **(A/N the reason for that will come in further chapters )**. I tried to ignore them, and boy was that a hard thing to do, they were so loud. So I found my ipod and tucked the ear buds in my ears, and unlocked the volume limit, hmmm what should I listen to? So I clicked shuffle….**(a/n song - Bullet with Butterfly wings by Smashing pumpkins)**

The world is a vampire, sent to drain  
Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames  
And what do I get, for my pain?  
Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game

Even though I know - I suppose I'll show  
All my cool and cold - like old job

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

Now I'm naked, nothing but an animal  
But can you fake it, for just one more show?  
And what do you want?  
I want to change  
And what have you got, when you feel the same?

Even though I know - I suppose I'll show  
All my cool and cold - like old job

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

By this part of the song I was already seeing myself strumming the guitar cords, how I missed playing it, maybe I'll find a band that I can the play guitar.**(a/n what do think about her being in a band…or maybe I should leave it for another story?)**

Tell me I'm the only one  
Tell me there's no other one  
Jesus was the only son, yeah.  
Tell me I'm the chosen one  
Jesus was the only son for you

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
And someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

_BANGGGGGGGGGGGG___**( a/nI didn't know what other 'sound' to put)**

UGH**……**the classes are going to start…. They should put a sign in every school saying WELCOME TO HELL… **(a/n sooo dramatic)**

1st and 2nd classes were fine I guess, the teachers didn't make me introduce myself thankfully, but every now and then some boy would try to make a move on me or a girl would try to make conversations with me , but I could see or rather read their real intentions their real opinions about me and they were not good ones but I ignored all of them but sometimes they wouldn't get the hint and would ask me if I wanted to sit with them at lunch so I just answered with a simple and cold 'no', why oh why did I not bring any fix with me today oh right I had to be lucid for atleast my first day of school, if I appeared stoned to my first day of school they would probably see through it and tell Charlie, and we could have that could we **(lol evil laughter… the **_**we**_ **part reminded me of smeagol from lord of the ring and also about the drug thing with bella she isn't a drug addict or an addict for that matter she just do them when the powers get out of hand, and the reason that she is not addicted to it is because of the whole immortal thing….. this is afterall a fictional story and things here are fiction just like the vampire stuff)**…. Calculus is my 3rd class I'm sure I'm gonna love it , _NOT_…..

I entered the room and gave the teacher the permission slip , and introduced himself , just like the other teachers, ofcoarse I didn't need to know that cause as I gave the teacher the permission slip and my hand ended up brushing against his and then the vision of his whole life , past present future, passed through my brain and was saved in a matter of seconds.

Even though I tried to not touch anyone because of the 'powers' now and then I would bump into someone and eventually discovered things that would be best kept unknown.

Anyway after that, he told me to take a seat next to a girl he pointed towards, she was at back of the room , she was wearing all black she was also very engaged in her book.. she was one of the few minds who weren't fussing about the new girl or anything other than what actually mattered .

So I took my seat and settled my bag with a tud on the floor. She looked up.

"Hi, I'm Angela.." she said.

"I'm Bella, well Isabella actually, but I prefer Bella" I said a little bit annoyed with the name situation after all everyone who was thinking about the new girl , new me, the new girl as Isabella Swan. **(sorry idk if that actually made sense)**

She chuckled. I guess she understood the reason for my anoyment and thankfully didn't take it the wrong way.

"Nice to meet you, where did you move from? " she asked and gave me a small smile, and she was actually sincere…. Her aura was pure but full of sadness. I was thankful she just smiled and didn't offer he hand for me to shake it cause I didn't want to invade her privacy, she seemed to be a nice girl.

I didn't get the chance to say anything else cause the teacher started his lessons, so I kept silent and just looked towards the board not really paying attention, I already knew everything he was going to teach today and for the rest of the year… you see because of the reading people personal life power I can also touch a book and know every wisdom it holds and also because , after these powers started to show up I just knew everything the teachers asked me. My grades just dropped cause sometime I liked to skip class or the day itself , why would I go to school if I already knew everything the teachers would teach? But I kept going either so that I would be kicked out school or because I was bored.

At the end of the class Angela asked if I would like to sit with her at lunch and I said yes. She one of the few minds who didn't give a fuck about the new girl deal , and actually wanted to be my friend other than to take advantage of my financial situation , well my father's financial situation.**(a/n everyone know she is loaded with money, cough – car – cough- conspicuous she has Cullen syndrome LOL no offense what so ever ok)**

**Okay, this is the end of this chapter hoped u liked it …… please review, and give me advices if I'm going towards the right way. And about the a/n's people tend to get annoyed with them but u should read them, they sometimes can have important stuff written on them. Keep reading and reviewing.**


End file.
